edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EDs of War 2
EDs of War 2 is the sequel for the game EDs of War. The militia has become a Private sector of thr US military. The military wanted them to wear the uniforms they wear, but they talked to them and said they are a private sector of the military, and they should wear the same clothes they wear. The war for Earth goes on, and the coming of winter is getting nearer at a frightening speed. The cold and frigid winter has the kids getting ready and Samantha is getting closer. Characters Ed: Ed makes a comeback in this game. He is still a Seargent, but is still killing enemies and could be a Major in no time. He becomes major overtime within a few minutes of the battle for Alaska ( I know a militia only defends the state, but this one has become a country militia because the military has inducted them in, like the national guard.) He and his team invade the inside of the earth,where the aliens have taken up residence. He finally destroys the locust stronghold, but little does he know that what he thought was a stronghold, was actually a distraction because the real stronghold was on the planet, in the Earth's core. Edd: Edd also makes a comeback in this game. Edd was captured during the battle of Alaska. ﻿The aliens took up residence inside the earth, and he was taken to a barge where he was tortured. It took the team 7 months to find him. When they found him, he was heavily scarred and looked in pain. He nearly commited suicide when he was handed a SPAS-12, but decided that therapy would be better. Eddy: Eddy makes a comeback in this, too. He is still looking for his girlfriend, and he took action by going after his girlfriend instead of going on the mission assigned to him. He found her, but she was in such bad shape, she couldn't even talk. He had no choice but to euthanize her, leaving him emotionally challenged. Kevin: Kevin never made an appearance in the video game, but he made a comic book appearance. He is First Lieutenant, commander of the Alpha squad. He was inducted in to Omega squad. Jonny: Jonny never made an appearance in the game until now. He is a private because he was a former civilian who joined Operation: Savior and joined the cul-de-sac militia. He had grew his hair and is showing signs of a mustache. He fought in several battles, like the Battle of the Cul-de-sac . He is a truck driver and is in transportation for a little bit, because the militia told him he had to get to learn about the battlefield in a "tour". He fights off an alien general with Edd, but was told to run away. He is now in the Pacific islands with the militia, but it is now a little insurgent group ﻿ ﻿ Category:Video game Category:Games